


Draco Redemption without hurting Harry

by gayhippiegenius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayhippiegenius/pseuds/gayhippiegenius
Summary: draco is held accountable while still being allowed to grow
Kudos: 5





	Draco Redemption without hurting Harry

It had been a while since Draco really had a genuine conversation with anyone he’d attended Hogwarts with. Sure, he saw them every so often at Platform 9 and 3/4. And maybe they’d exchange polite nods, but that was it.

But more often lately, he’d been consumes by thoughts of his childhood, things he’d been put through and put others through. It wasn’t enough closure, and he couldn’t stand to just move on without doing anything about it. So one night when he found himself unable to stand it any longer, he got into his car and drove to the Potter’s house. He could’ve apparated, but he was so distracted by his thoughts he was certain he would’ve ended up in some pottery shop or something.

And he was standing at their doorstep, and it took him maybe five minutes to get up the courage to knock. He heard talking inside, laughing, obviously Harry and Ginny were still in marital bliss. He felt almost guilty to be ruining their good mood with his presence.

The door opened, and Ginny stood there in shock, before clearing her throat, “Can I help you?”

Draco swallowed, “I hope I’m not interrupting. I was hoping to talk to Harry...may I come in?”

She seemed as though she was considering slamming the door, but she stepped aside so he could enter their warm house. “Harry! You have a...visitor.”

Draco heard footsteps and Harry appeared in the hall, eyebrows raised upon seeing him, “Draco?”

“I wanted to talk with you...if that’s alright?”

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances as if questioning if it was. It must’ve turned out as a yes, because Harry gestured in the direction of their dining room, “Come this way Draco, I’ll put on a pot of tea. Ginny, I’m sure it won’t be long...”

Ginny nodded, and kissed his cheek with such a simple act of affection, politely waved at Draco and walked upstairs.

Draco followed Harry, awkwardly taking a seat as he watched Harry turn on the stove and fill up a kettle. Harry moved his finger lightly, and it whistled instantly. He filled two mugs and handed one to Draco as he sat across from him, “So...what is this all about?”

“I...merlin, this is hot.” He blew on his tea and hesitated, “Recently, I’ve been thinking about the past...how I treated you. I feel I never really...”

Harry looked almost amused, but his smile had a tinge of bitterness to it, “bothered to utter the words ‘I’m sorry’?”

Draco flushed, “Yes. I know it’s been so long, really I do. And I am. Sorry. For everything I did. The way I treated all of you...it was so cruel. My family...well, I’m not trying to use them as an excuse, but you know.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully, “The Dursleys...they weren’t kind people. I can understand. And even my father, he was far from perfect. Why is this coming up now, though?”

“I just feel like such a truly truly awful person. How can I be happy knowing what I’ve done, you know?” He looked down, embarrassed, “I don’t know why I’m putting this on you.”

Harry set down his tea, took off his glasses and rested the bridge of his nose between his fingers, “Look, Draco. I don’t mean to be harsh, but let’s be honest. We aren’t friends, we’ve never been friends, and…” he looked up and sighed, “It’s unlikely that we ever will be.”

Draco could feel an overwhelming anxiety rising in him, and Harry seemed to take notice of it, “However. That doesn’t mean you don’t deserve happiness. After the war, I felt so much sadness, so much anger, and even fear. Hermione told me about some muggle therapists, but I can’t imagine that I’d be able to go into one of their offices without being seen as completely delusional. So I found one for wizards and witches. Maybe you should look into it.”

Draco tensed, “I don’t need therapy”

“Okay, maybe you don’t. It’s not a bad thing if you do, though. Plenty of people go.”

“I don’t think anyone would want to help me...well and really, what difference would it make? I can’t expect you to forgive me, can I?”

Harry bit his lip. “No, you probably can’t. But that doesn’t make it pointless. The point isn’t to get my forgiveness, it’s for you to be at peace, right?”

Draco thought about that. Was that the point? He had hoped, in vain, that maybe they could all pretend it never happened. But that was ridiculous, he couldn’t change the past, and he couldn’t ignore it either. “I suppose you’re right, yes.”

“Then I do think you should look into it. People would understand. I would understand. And you’ll find new people, like your wife, your son. You don’t hurt them, right? It’s a fresh start, in a way.”

Draco laughed, and blurted without thinking, “There are certain things about me that would certainly hurt my wife if she knew.” He coughed awkwardly, “Sorry, I’m...not thinking before I speak am I? Shit, I wish you weren’t easy to talk to.”

Harry smiled, “I see what you’re getting at. Think of it this way. Being your true self, your best self, you’ll be surrounded by joy and peace eventually. Believe me, I don’t hate you for being gay, I just don’t particularly find it easy to be friends with someone who hurt me. But again, there’s a whole world out there of people who you haven’t hurt and never will if you choose to.”

Draco wondered what he’d put in this tea to make everything seem so much more hopeful. “Thank you, Harry. I don’t blame you for not wanting to be friends, of course. But I hope you do see how sorry I am, sincerely.”

“I do.”

Draco stood, “I should leave you to your wife, then, shouldn’t I?”

Harry smiled, “If you don’t mind, it is getting late after all. But Draco, really you have to know...you’ll be okay. It’ll be okay.”

He nodded, and started to the door before turning around, “I’ll think about what you said...your kindness is really undeserved. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you come Christmas break at the platform, then?”

Draco gave a genuine smile, “I’ll see you.” And left the house, taking its warmth with him.


End file.
